ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
IAX Returns
Plot "Here I go, I can now go and retrieve the Ultimatrix." Shouted IAX as he walked down the road after climbing up to it. We were all riding to stop more crimes. It was simple to do, we needed a challenge and that's exactly what happened this time. We were eating at KFC when we saw the sign. "These chicken wings are delicious." I stated. "Yup." Andreas agreed. "So what's next on our agenda." Emma asked. "Uh oh, I need to destroy the RR." Ned stated then walked to it. "What the lump? Whatever, okay so-" Emma was stopped by an alien, it was IAX! "Jonathan, I shall obtain the Ultimatrix." IAX stated. "Okay." "Yes, that's right." "You're lying." "I am not." "I think you are." "Enough, give me it now." "How old are you? Do you just think I'll just give you it automatically without a fight or something." "Yes." In that moment, Will smacked IAX across the face. "Thanks for keeping him destracted." Will thanked me. "Yeah, that was my plan all along." I welcomed. "Enough, I shall retrieve it now or never, get ready to feel pain." He then ran and began to tap his finger onto me. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! A giant explosion came. We got up but we were in pain while IAX looked like he was in the best shape of his life. I twisted the ultimatrix and pressed it down. "Lodestar!" I shouted. Will absorbed metal. "Jonathan, throw me!" "If you insist." IAX just stood there staring at us. I used my magnetic powers to throw Will at IAX. "TAKE THIS!" Will shouted. "WILL, WATCH OUT!!!" Emma then used her anodite abilities to build a wall in front of Will to stop the attack. "What was that for? We almost had him." "No, we didn't. I saw his hand move." "I saw it also and she's right." Andreas stated. "So what? Who cares if he's going to raise his hand to say, 'STOP! I GIVE UP! PLEASE!'. We could've done it." Will shouted back. "No, you saw him move that finger those previous times, he moves his whole hand and imagine. He could whipe out the city, maybe bigger, maybe smaller. Who knows." Andreas claimed. IAX just watched with a 'non-caring' look. "I now see it. I'll be more careful." Will said. "Hey, where's Ned?" Emma asked. Meanwhile at the RR (Rest Room). "I'm going #2, but I am number 1! YEAH YEAH YEAH! OH YEAH! LETS SMELL THIS PLACE UP! YEAH YEAH YEAH! OH YEAH!" Ned was singing in there. Back on the BF (Battle Field). "That isn't good. I said as Lodestar. "Time to switch species." I twisted the Ultimatrix, slapped it down, and transformed. "Now, lets start the battle please?" IAX asked cracking his head. "Swampfire!" I shouted back. "Now lets get this party started!" I shot fireballs but IAX blocked everyone of my fireballs that I threw. It was useless, it was time for extreme measures. "Guys, lets all counter him!" Will exclaimed. Will with his metal, he climbed onto a metal pole and jumped onto IAX. "This again?" Then IAX smacked Will put Will blocked with his hands but he still flew into the air and fall to the ground. While IAX was destracted with Will, Swampfire used a fire punch to punch IAX and flew to Andreas where he made his hand larger to smack him into Emma. That's where Emma used her purple rays to capture IAX. IAX was captured. "Not so fast." He claimed, he then used his dark powers to destroy her mana rays and flew an energy ball at both Andreas and me. "Ugh." Me and Andreas made in pain. "Great, lets try a diffrent one, one that I never tried before." I slapped the symbol and transformed. "DITTO!" I mutant myself and covered IAX, he was unable to move. That's where Will made his plan to absorb the concrete from the destroyed building and smash him. Andreas also streched his whole body to about 25 square feet to cover all of us (Dittoes) and IAX. IAX budged then a black light came from him that blew all of us, but didn't destroy it all because of Andreas, Andreas flew in the air where Will jumped, Andreas then streched him arm to capture Will then throw him down with great impact. "JONATHAN! PROTECT YOURSELF!" Andreas shouted. "ESPECIALLY FOR YOU EMMA!!!" Emma then ran to me then created a force field, I reverted to human. KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The impact of Will struck IAX. Andreas landed saftly. "Duid we win?" Emma asked. IAX stould up. "Yup, we won. He's just standing because he's dead-walking." Will claimed in sereious pain. "Hey don't-" Andreas was stopped because Will fainted. "OH NO!" I ran to Willl. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Jonathan, we don't have time for him, we got other buisness to do." Emma claimed. Talking about buisness.... "USING IT feeeeeeeeeeels so gooooooood! YEAH! GO GO GO! NUMBER 2 IS LEAVING CAUSE WE NEED ROOM FOR NUMBAH 1! YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!!!" Ned sung in the RR. Back on the BF. "This is the end for you now." IAX then blew an energy ball at Emma who protected with mana shield but was destroyed because of the lack of defense. Before Emma got hit by the ball, Andreas pushed her out of the way causing him to suffer, he then became unconscious. "2 down, 3 to, wait, I mean 2. So where's that 5th member." IAX asked. We both lifted up our shoulders meaning we didn't know. "Well then, that leaves less help." He then ran at Emma again. "Not again IAX!" I transformed to XLR8 and ran into IAX. "XLR8!!!! Here is where you take the pain!" "NO!" I tried to punch but IAX blocked it then use his knee to use a power kick to blow me off. In the air, I transformed again. "JETRAY!" I flew directly to him. I was about to strike him but he grabbed me, I was still pushing leaving him to destroy the ground as I pushed him back. "I... shall... not.. LOSE!!!" IAX then started to use his kick but Emma helped by putting her mana rays on the knee, she used all her force to stop it. "CANNONBOLT!" With all that weight, we fell, I then turned to a ball and rolled back and forth on him. I jumped in the air and used Cannonbolt's power to knock him down. KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Smoke covered the area, noone could see anything, all noise was smoke spreading. After about 5 minutes, smoke cleared up, I was on the ground at human form, same for IAX. Emma coughed constantley but saw that we won, we actually won against IAX!!! "Whew, I'm okay, never going to try extra spicy hot wings with 3 hot sause containers ever again. So what did I miss?" He then looked around, he saw Andreas stuck to the top of the dent metal pole, Will upside-down sitting near a rock, me and IAX both on the ground, and Emma fainting of amazment that we won. "Is it nap time? And those are some funky poses Will and Andreas, and isn't that IAX? Btw, why is the whole place destroyed except for the women's rest room. Wait, didn't I just walk out of there?" Ned then fainted of embarrasment even though noone saw. So we were all at the hospital, while IAX was being healed also, he escaped as being the 1st one awake and being alone with gives the moment to escape. After 3 days, we were all a group again. I explained it all to Neddy who was still embarressed. "So he's gone..." stated Andreas very disapointed. "At least we did it." Emma tried to cheer everyone up. "We did it once-" I stated. "We let him escape!" Will angrily stated. "You never let me finish. I was saying. We did it once, and we could do it again." I put my hand in the center, Will put his hand on, then Ned, Emma, and finally Andreas. "TEAM!!!!" We all yelled. Aliens Used *Lodestar *Swampfire *Ditto *XLR8 *Jetray *Cannonbolt﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Rise of IAX Arc